


одно твое нечаянное

by Mariuelle



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Маленький Мирон касается людей, и им от этого не больно.Они не кричат, будто их режут, будто бьют током, каждый раз, как дотрагиваются до его рук.Что за хрень, неужели так когда-то было?
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	одно твое нечаянное

Этого определенно не было с ним в детстве, Мирон уверен.

Даже если подводит чертова память, допустим. Есть же фотографии – твёрдые карточки в советских рамочках, мутноватые, желтоватые, приклеенные к шероховатым страницам альбома так плотно, что зубами не отдерешь.  
Даже зубами Охры, как бы старательно он не скалился.

На снимках Мирон – маленький Мирон, смешной Мирон с носиком-пуговкой, тёплый Мирон, обласканный Мирон, какой-то совершенно другой Мирон – держится пухлыми пальчиками за ладони матери.  
Сравнивает с детской внимательностью размер своих ручек с руками родителей.  
Самозабвенно играет в ладушки.

Маленький Мирон касается людей, и им от этого не больно.  
Они не кричат, будто их режут, будто бьют током, каждый раз, как дотрагиваются до его рук.  
Что за хрень, неужели так когда-то было?

Он хотел бы соврать, что не помнит точно, когда это началось.

Хотел бы убедить самого себя, что не помнит, как бешено вибрировали в смешно стриженой голове его нелепые, неловкие пятнадцать лет, и как стук крови в висках смешивался с громом праздничного салюта на День Победы.  
Что не вздрагивает до сих пор, вспоминая, каким молочно-белым, и фарфоровым, и нежным было её лицо, и какими бархатистыми казались её щёки под ладонями Мирона, и как нелепо они оба вытягивали обветрившиеся губы трубочкой.

А потом она закричала, закричала, как все они кричат теперь, когда Мирон не успевает вовремя натянуть плотную перчатку, отдёрнуть руку.  
Она кричит и сейчас, снова – теперь уже в его голове, в воспоминаниях. 

Она кричит – звонко и пронзительно – и отшатывается, спотыкаясь, белоснежные туфли велики на размер, взяла у старшей сестры?  
Мирону нравилась её старшая сестра, хоть он и видел всего раз её небрежный пучок русых волос на макушке, высоко поднятые тёмные брови и очень светлую помаду. Нравилась, пожалуй, даже больше младшей, но разве кому-то стоило об этом знать. 

Она кричит – и над их головами рассыпается праздничный салют и по ушам бьёт обещающе торжественное "И завтра, завтра наконец последний бой!"

Она крутится на месте волчком, трёт кулачками покрасневшие щёки и часто, истерично всхлипывает, задыхаясь. И Мирон просто смотрит бестолково, и губы не шевелятся от испуга, спросить, что случилось, не выходит.

– Что ты сделал?.. – разбирает он в солёном и громком потоке чужого плача. – Почему...больно...

На них смотрят, кажется, со всех сторон, салют вспыхивает в ясном небе с насмешливым упрямством, и в шаге от застывшего Мирона с чьего-то вафельного рожка на асфальт мягко и противно шлепается мороженое.

Он не сделал ничего, он точно знает. И он не делает ничего и потом, просто шагает ближе – потому что мужчина он или нет – и касается её плеча, светлого бархатного обнаженного плеча, ладонью, чтобы успокоить. Чтобы узнать, в чём дело.

Она подскакивает на месте.  
И снова кричит.

И в этом сумасшедшем, совершенно чокнутом «а что было потом?» ее крики, приправленные обжигающей солью слез, смешиваются с криками других.  
Тех, кто, не разбираясь в ситуации, не сбросив с макушек раздражающе кричащие о патриотизме пилотки, пытается оттащить Мирона, хватает его за голые локти, за запястья.  
Тех, кто пробует понять, успокоить, поговорить, может, погладить по голове.

И честное слово, Мирон предпочел бы, чтобы люди, столпившиеся в тот день вокруг него, продолжали пьяно и невпопад распевать победные песни, путая слова и звуки.

Лучше бы они пели.  
А не вскрикивали, едва коснувшись его.

***  
– А прикинь, это реально сработает? – спрашивает Ванька. 

Тянет с этой гребаной задумчивой решительностью, и в его ясных глазах искрится, как пузырьки в шампанском, надежда, и Мирон чувствует, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу.

Ванька сидит на махровом ковре у дивана, подтянув к груди худые коленки с раздражающе трогательно торчащими косточками, обхватывает их одной рукой, другой – держится за жесткую ткань джинсов Мирона.  
Как утопающий за чертов спасательный круг.

Только круг нахрен лопнул уже семнадцать лет назад.

Ванька в футболке – такой по-евстигнеевски кислотной – до нелепости широких шортах, и на его теле слишком много открытого, не защищенного одеждой пространства, оставленного как будто специально.

Слишком много возможности причинить случайную боль.

– Прикинь, сработает, Мирон, – повторяет Ваня, уже не вопросительно. 

Голос у него густой, мягкий, и длинные пальцы комкают джинсы друга у щиколотки, тянут выше, заползают ближе к коже любопытными ящерками, пробегаются вверх по ткани, вызывая мурашки.  
Слишком близко.  
Слишком опасно.

– Ты дашь мне свою лапу, – заявляет Охра дурашливо. – Свою интеллигентную лапку без этой гребаной перчатки, окей? – и ничего страшного не случится. Никаких там разрядов тока сквозь меня не пройдет – или как там писали? Мне не будет больно.

– Не сработает, – режет Мирон мрачно, смотрит сверху вниз, как Ваня запрокидывает голову, щурясь, как вздрагивает расслабленно его кадык. Поправляет плотные перчатки на руках привычным затравленным жестом. – Всё будет, как обычно. Твоё предположение из области фантастики.

– А то, что происходит с тобой, не из области фантастики? – огрызается Ваня. Щерится, скалится – как Охра. – Касаться людей – и всякий раз получать нахрен не нужные тебе крики и сопли. Почему я не могу быть долбаным исключением? Ненормальнее ситуация всё равно уже не станет, Мирка.

– А если станет? – отзывается Мирон глухо. Не уточняет, как именно, но Ваня понимает сам. Наклоняет голову, бодает упрямым лбом колено друга и тянется выше – потереться носом о плотный материал перчатки.

Показать, что никогда и никуда, ни при каких обстоятельствах уходить не собирается.

Котяра, ни дать ни взять.  
Пушистый, домашний, зубастый.

Мироновский.

– Я как-то с моста в реку нырял, – сообщает Охра будто между делом. Его горячая ладонь скользит по джинсам Мирона к колену, царапает сквозь плотную ткань ногтями легонько. – Мелкий был. Такой тощий шкет со щербатой улыбкой.

Маленький монстр.

Мирон улыбается против воли, представляя Ваньку-пацаненка – его монстренка – встрепанного, не наточившего ещё клыки на весь мир.

– Будто сейчас ты не тощий шкет, – смеется он, и Охра вспыхивает довольно, кривит губы в улыбке.

– ...А там возле перил штырь торчал. Я не заметил, бедром на него налетел.

Мирон вздрагивает.

– Вот тогда была адская боль, Мирка, – Ваня вскидывает глаза, наклоняет голову к плечу, и взгляд у него совсем прозрачный, доверчивый. – А не то, чем ты тут пугаешь.

Мирон поднимается с дивана мрачно, пытаясь стряхнуть одновременно и Ванины руки, и забившееся глупой надеждой в голове «а может».

А может, а может.

Сколько Мирон себя помнит, это бестолковое, безнадежное «а может» еще не приносило никому облегчения.

Ванька упорно не стряхивается, тянется следом встревоженно, руками, всем гибким телом.

– Я не пугаю, – ворчит Мирон, и даже говорить об этом почти физически больно, черт. – Тебе будет больно, я не хочу этого.

Я не хочу, чтобы тебе когда-либо вообще было больно.

– Или не будет, – перебивает Охра. – Или не будет, Мирка.

Мирон открывает рот, чтобы повторить еще раз – для особо непонятливых, безбашенных, бесстрашных монстров – что никакого «или» здесь нет.  
Не было.  
Не может быть.

Но не успевает.  
Потому что Ванькина ладонь – горячая, ласковая, тяжелая – тянется решительно за ускользающей рукой Мирона, ловит нежно, бережно, чуть выше запястья. Там, где рукава водолазки закатаны небрежно. Там, где заканчивается плотная материя перчатки.

Мирон ахает – касание слишком неожиданное, слишком внезапное, слишком…черт! – и Ваня стискивает зубы в ответ, и дрожит, и жмурится. И не отпускает.

Не отпускает упрямо до тех пор, пока Мирон не отцепляет его сам, ругаясь мрачно и испуганно, не падает на колени рядом, утопая в гребаном ковре, не целует, сам готовый закричать, куда-то в ключицу, там, где Ванькину кожу защищает футболка.  
Защищает от него, Мирона.

– Тогда было больнее, – храбро бормочет Ванька над его головой, задыхаясь. Его пальцы оживают – хоть и дрожат еще – сжимают ладони Мирона через перчатки. Крепко, не отдерешь. – Когда на штырь…у реки… Тогда точно было больнее, Мирка.

***  
Слава Карелин выглядит так, будто не спал неделю, – под огромными глазами сердитая чернота, подсвеченная серебристым, – будто печной сажей намазано.

Привычно выглядит, в общем.

Слава протискивается мимо них, сутулясь неловко, мимо мрачно отстукивающего ногой глухой ритм Мирона, мимо нахохлившегося Вани, задевает его локоть своей безразмерной, уже нагревшейся – раскалившейся – в помещении красной кофтой.

– Идите нахрен, мне нужно моё пиво, – ворчит он почти миролюбиво – почти по-человечески. – Где тут пиво взять страждущему человеку?

Ваня ругается сквозь зубы, почти неслышно, пока Мирон, развеселившись отчего-то, зубасто улыбается Славе, нелепому, нескладному мальчишке, толкает через стол к нему свой стакан, и пивная шапка пена колышется от движения как живая:  
– Подойдет?

Слава перехватывает стакан, скалится – то ли весело, то ли агрессивно:  
– Думал, откажусь?

– Думал, спасибо скажешь, – смеется Мирон.

Охра фыркает рядом насмешливо, подается ближе почти не заметно для других, трется плечом о плечо коротко. Монстр заявляет свои права. Как будто кому-то что-то нужно доказывать.

«Должен же быть способ, – говорит он накануне – убеждая только расстроенного Мирона, не себя. Сам он оправился уже, дышет уверенностью, всепоглощающей. – Должен быть способ, и мы должны его найти, Мирка. Я хочу…иметь возможность касаться тебя».

Мирон все еще ждет с какой-то болезненно горечью, что его маленький монстр все же испугается боли – пусть и запоздало – испугается их будущего и уйдет, оставит его.

Ванька не уходит.  
Ванька ластится и шутит как и прежде. Ванька сверкает глазами решительнее, чем прежде.

Слава напротив них допивает свое пиво – пиво Мирона – слизывает пену с ярких губ, как сытый кот – Мирон даже залипает на миг.  
И тянется вдруг через весь стол – длинный, гибкий – и в следующий миг Мирон ощущает тяжесть и тепло чужой ладони между плечом и шеей, там, где обрывается ворот кофты, частично – на собственной коже.

Они замирают оба – и Мирон, и Ваня рядом с ним.  
А потом Мирон вдруг осознает, что крик Славы – крик, который должен был последовать, обязательно, неминуемо, – он слышит только в своей собственной голове.

Слава Карелин – настоящий Слава Карелин, немного пьяный, немного раскрасневшийся, немного мрачный и очень уставший, – смотрит на него через стол, изгибает то ли весело, то ли насмешливо уголок губ. И не отдергивает руку, не вскрикивает, не начинает обвинять, как делают все, едва коснувшись Мирона.

– Ты… – начинает Мирон, и впервые все слова, все заготовленные заранее слова, к ситуации не подходят.

Потому что Слава – чертов раздражающий Слава Карелин в нелепой и огромной красной кофте – вдруг оказывается единственным, наверное, во всем мире, невосприимчивым к боли, которую Мирон всю свою жизнь щедро раздаривает всем желающим и нежелающим через прикосновения.

И черт.  
Черт, как.

Какого хрена.

Слава хлопает его по плечу – вновь ощущение кожи к коже, Мирон едва не тянется следом за добавкой с жадностью, – блестит глазами:  
– Спасибо за пиво, чувак, надеюсь, не попросишь потом вернуть с процентами.

Он уходит, протискивается сквозь толпу, толкается плечами со знакомыми и незнакомцами – и Мирону не надо даже оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать, почти физически, боль во взгляде Вани.  
Ему не надо даже отпускать Ванькину руку под столом, чтобы почувствовать себя тем, кто предал.

У Охры в глазах – тьма, пустота, разочарование и еще чертова куча эмоций, которым не хватит места ни в одном треке. 

Мирон чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным, когда шепчет, повторяя вчерашние Ванькины слова:  
– Должен быть способ. И мы его найдем, Ваня. Если вышло у него, значит, решение есть.

Мирон чувствует себя беспомощным, потому что сквозь облегчение, когда Охра все же верит ему, улыбается все еще блекло, переплетает под столом их пальцы крепче, прорывается неловкое, нервное, нелепое желание догнать Славу и в этой толпе случайно соприкоснуться вновь – без чертовых надоевших перчаток, только открытая кожа к коже.

Будто кто-то вдруг бросил ему, утопающему, бросил в его темный колодец тот самый спасательный круг – взамен старого, лопнувшего давным-давно под искаженные громкоговорителем песни военных лет.  
Бросил и выругался задорно, и крикнул со смехом: хватайся, чего ждешь!

Мирон, ругаясь, делает усилие над собой, отплывает подальше от спасательного круга, сияющего новеньким блеском резины.  
Мирон обещает себе мужественно и молча продолжать барахтаться, пока Ванька рядом мрачно заказывает себе еще пива – и профиль у него острый, охровский.

Красная – чертовски яркая – кофта Славы мелькает где-то в толпе, и Мирон очень надеется, что ему хватит сил не утонуть.


End file.
